Eroski defectuoso
by VainRequiem
Summary: AU   Tsubasa, a su linda edad de siete años, le da por investigar sobre dónde vienen los bebés. "¿Mami, de dónde vienen los bebés?" "Del Eroski, cariño."


Hey!

Está basado en una situación que le sucedió a una amiga, así que parte del mérito de la historia es suyo. Es que cuando la oí contarme lo que le pasó, no pude evitar darle vueltas a la cabeza y pues mi mente llegó a la idea de poner la misma situación en un Sesskag xD

**.**

**Negrita: **Énfasis o palabra destacable

**.**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de un personaje que fue completa invención mía. La trama de la historia tampoco es mía, yo solo lo he adaptado a mi gusto y con los personajes de InuYasha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eroski defectuoso<strong>

Él miraba orgulloso a su linda hija de siete años jugando con un peluche en forma de rana que la duplicaba en tamaño. De vez en cuando Tsubasa tropezaba con la peluda pata del peluche y gruñía por lo bajo para después lanzar al peluche bien lejos a patadas, algo extraño en una adorable niña de siete años pero no para la suya.

Sesshomaru vio como su hija de pelo plateado pegaba una última patada al maltratado animal de peluche, lo que provocó que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios que al parecer no pasó desapercibida por la niña; la cual se acercaba corriendo hacia su padre desde la otra punta del salón.

-¡Papá!-gritó la pequeña de los ojos café, al igual que su mujer, cuando vio que su padre se resistía a reírse de su torpeza. Saltó hacia la butaca donde su padre estaba sentado con clara intención de darle algún golpe, pero su plan se fue algarete cuando el peliplatino la atrapó al vuelo-¡Jo!

Sesshomaru la miró reprobatoriamente con el par de ojos dorados y gélidos que poseía. Con la simple mirada de su padre, Tsubasa pareció menguar en sus brazos y para intentar distraer a su padre empezó a enredar en una de sus pequeñas manos el blanco pelo de Sesshomaru, que la miraba con curiosidad ya que hacia tiempo que su hija no hacía aquellos gestos tan dulces.

"Desde que conoció al idiota de su tío..." se contestó él mismo automáticamente.

-¿Te pasa algo, Tsubasa?-le preguntó a la niña mientras se acomodaba como podía en la butaca. La niña quitó su cabecita del hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su padre para mirarle con sus ojitos iguales a los de su madre, pero no abrió la boca.

Sesshomaru le dio un golpe con el dedo índice en la frente para llamar su atención y hacerle responder. Tsubasa dejó inmediatamente de rizar el cabello de su padre y mirarle con reproche mientras cubría su frente con unas de sus manos.

-Papi malo...

-Ah, no contestaste.

La niña miró hacia un lado con un puchero en su boca.

-Tsubasa, di-exigió Sesshomaru con un tono suave que a él mismo se le antojaba extraño. Su hija volvió a mirar a su padre, cogió aire y le hizo la pregunta que todo padre evita.

-¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

* * *

><p>Kagome entró sigilosamente a casa, dejando las llaves en el mueble de la entrada para después quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en la percha junto con las chaquetas de su hija. Después caminó hasta el salón y se quedó esperando en la entrada a que su marido acabara de explicar lo que fuera que estaba explicando a Tsubasa. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que se iba a morir de vergüenza dentro de unos pocos minutos.<p>

-¡Mamá!-gritó su hija de plateado cabello al verla allí, provocando que una cálida sonrisa se le alojara en los labios. Su marido dejó de hablar con la niña para que se abalanzara sobre su madre mientras él le brindaba una mueca divertida que se acercaba bastante a su perpepción de sonrisa.

-¡Estoy de vuelta!-pudo decir cuando se quitó a Tsubasa de encima y le besó en la frente, después de acercarse a Sesshomaru y abrazarle por la cintura en un gesto que desprendía amor y cariño, su hija tuvo que interrumpir con una pregunta que debería de hacerle algún día.

-¿Mamá, de dónde vienen los bebés?

A Kagome se le podría haber caído la mandíbula inferior al suelo si no fuera por los músculos que la mantenían unida al resto de su cuerpo. Su piel adoptó un color pálido y sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión mientras sus oídos captaban el sonido de la disimulada risa de su marido peliplata.

Parpadeó varias veces cuando hubo regresado al mundo real. Miró a su hija Tsubasa con aquellos ojos tan suyos y el flequillo de Sesshomaru, mientras miraba a su hija su cerebro pensaba en algo que decirle a la cria.

¿¡Por qué siempre le tocaba la respuesta vergonzosa a ella! ¡Seguro que a Tsubasa no se le había pasado por la cabeza preguntar a su padre!

Y la respuesta a la pregunta de su hija le vino de pronto, ni siquiera se paró para pensar si era una respuesta creíble cuando ya le había dicho a su querida hija:

-Los bebés salen del Eroski, cariño-le dijo con un tono intranquilo mientras le sonreía. Tsubasa se la quedó mirando con cara extraña y su marido le miraba con el típico brillo de diversión que sus ojos adquirían cuando su mujer decía alguna que otra tontería, justo como se daba el caso.

Kagome cuando hubo reaccionado, sus mejillas enrojecieron rápidamente y se vio obligada a abrazar más fuerte la cintura de Sesshomaru si no quería salir por patas, buscar su documentación y pasaporte para viajar a Singapur, puede que incluso buscara un pequeño pueblo en Rusia.

-Mamá-le llamó su hija para que toda atención de su madre estuviera en ella-. ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías y explicarme sobre el sexo?

Kagome se quedó mirando a su hija con una verdadera cara de susto y de vergüenza.

"Ahora deberé irme a Canadá..." pensó la pelinegra.

-¿C-cómo quieres que se cree un bebé, Tsubasa?-preguntó Kagome con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Pues no lo sé-declaró la niña, mirando a intervalos a su padre y a su madre-, por éso pregunté.

Sesshomaru se quedó mirando a su mujer, y debía resaltar que no lucía una cara de alegría precisamente.

-Al parecer el centrocomercial nos dio a la niña crecida y a la madre encogida...-susurró en voz baja, cerca del oído de su mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien pues ya acabó! xD<strong>

**Y sí, una niña de siete años jugando con un peluche no me pareció tan raro =O Le da un aspecto inocente y dulce xD**

**Quería alargarlo un poco más, pero no estaba muy segura de como acabaría. Así que lo dejo como está y ya.**

**Adieeu~**


End file.
